My Hell Hole
by Potato
Summary: Serena's parents die, and she is sent to America to live w/ abusive foster parents. But later she meets the G- Boys. Rating for violance in later chapters. Duo/ Serena OMG, I UPDATED!!!!
1. Death

My Hell Hole  
By Potato  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing...... :(  
The scouts prolly won't be included in this flic much. Sorry peoples.  
  
'Its all my fault,' 16 year old Serena thought. 'If only I didn't want them to be there so bad.' She watched sadly as her mother and father caskets into the ground. 'I'll never see them again.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But you guys promised that you'd be there! This is really important to me and you know that it is!" cried Serena. Serena had finally discovered her talent as a dancer, and tonight she had a VERY important program.  
"Honey, I know but we just can't make it," her mother said gently. "Your father has been called in for a very important business meeting, and I'm going with him. I'm sorry."  
"But.... But.... You promised! I can't do this if your not there!" Serena said almost bawling.  
"Serena, you'll do fine without us there. Now you better get a move on, you don't want to be late," her father said.   
And with that Serena stomped out the door to her competition.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Dance Studio (in the locker room) ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you Serena?" a young lady asked.  
"Um, yes I am," Serena stammered.  
"Oh well, I'm supposed to tell you that your going on next. Good luck!" the young woman chirped.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The Stage ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena walked out to the stage, and waited for the announcer to call her name and what music she was dancing to. Then as she heard the voice finish, she took a deep breath and went out on to the the stage. She danced gracefully that night and won her competition. When she got home there was no one there, but she didn't think anything of it. She figured that her parents were still at that stupid meeting. So she went upstairs and took a nice warm refreshing bath and went to bed. At about 6 in the morning she awoke to someone pounding on the front door. "This had better be good," Serena said toherself as she slowly walked to the door. She opened it and saw a police officer standing on her front doorstep. She stood up straight and said, "Um, hello... Can I help you?"  
The officer took his hat off and said with regret in his voice, "Hi, are you Serena Tsukino?"  
"Um, yeah. Why is something wrong," she asked starting to get worried.  
"I'm regret to inform you that your parents were in an accident last night. I'm sorry ma'm but neither of them made it," the cop told her.   
'No,' Serena thought,'This has got to be a bad dream.' She leaned against the door frame and said "Thank you."   
"Your welcome ma'm," the cop said as he turned and walked away.  
Serena then turned and went back in the house and started to scream and break things. "THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" She cried as she smashed another plate into the wall. She fell to the ground and said, "Ok Serena. your parents are dead that means.... I'LL HAVE TO GO TO AMERICA AND GET FOSTER PARENTS!"  
  
  
  
So how was it? Sorry to those of you that r livin w/ foster parents. I don't mean for them to sound bad nuttin. But, in my flic thy prolly r gonna be. OH! Sorry that the G- Boys aren't in it yet. I PROMISE that they'll be in the next chapter! Should I keep goin or delete this story and just contine with "Isn't It Kinda Funny?"  
I'll try to update that one soon, but I'm havin some problems w/ the next chapter. Damn writers block....... ANYWHO! Oh, and please tell who I should pair Serena with? I was thinkin either Duo or Heero. But prolly Duo. I dunno. Just tell me what YOU think. CIAO! 


	2. Meetings

My Hell Hole  
By Potato  
  
  
I dont own s/m or g/w  
  
WOW! I GOT MORE REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS THEN I DID OF "ISN'T IT KINDA FUNNY" ANYWHO!!!!!! Thax all of u who reviewed!!!! So far the stadings for couples is:  
Duo=3  
Heero=6  
Trowa=1  
Quatre or Wufei=0  
  
The couple will be introduced in the next chapie! Keep votin!!!!! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At The Airport ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I wonder what my foster parents will be like,' thought Serena as her plane landed. It had been almost a week since her parents died and all of the paper work had been done, so that meant that she was off to America to live w/ her new foster parents. As she walked off the plane she thought to herself, 'Ok I'm here now what? How the hell am I supposed to find my "parents" in here?"  
"Excuse me but are you Serena?" Asked a woman woman with dirty blond hair and a tight (and kinda revealing) tanktop and faded blue jeans. She looked like she was in her early 30's.  
Serena looked at the woman for a minute and said, "Yes I am, are you my foster parents?"  
"Yea, that would be us. Is this all of your crap?" The woman asked pointing to the bookbag and duffle bag Serena had.  
"No, I have like two more suitcases," Serena replied.  
"Well God damn, you don't travel light do you?" The woman said in a pissed off tone. "Come on, lets go get them and get our asses home so you can meet your father. By the way, my name is Betty."  
"Ok, I think that they should be over there or somethin. Lets go find them," Serena said trying to sound cheerful.  
They soon found Serena's 2 suitcases, and left the airport to go on their merry way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serena's New "Home" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they pulled into the driveway, Serena took a good long look at her new homw. It was a pretty good sized brick house with an oak tree in the front lawn. 'I guess this is my new home,' she thought.  
They pulled all of Serena's bags out of the car and walked to the back of the house and went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well it's about fuckin time you two got home. Where the hell have you been?!" Said a gruff voice. The owner of the voice soon came out into the livingroom where Serena and her new mother were standing. He had on a dirty pair of bluejeans, and he wore a black tee-shirt with a red flannel shirt over it. He had a taned face with a light brown beard, and cold hard brown eyes.  
'He looks kinda creepy,' Serena thought, but she just brushed it off. "Hi.... Dad," She said.  
"Dad? What's with this Dad shit? I'm not your dad! Your Dad is dead, and I'm not dead, so I'm not your fuckin Dad," the man said.  
Now this kinda hurt Serena, but she pushed back her tears and said, "Well if your not my Dad then what am i supposed to call you?"  
"Well shit, what do you think? I have a name, use that ya dumbass. My name's Rick. Call me that," Rick said.   
"Um, ok. Hi Rick...." Serena said thinking that she wasn't going to like it here.  
"What the hell is all that shit?" Rick questioned pointing to Serenas bags.  
"Um, those would be my bags. What do they look like?" Sernea said getin a lil bit pissed off at how Rick was treatin her.  
"Don't you mouth off to me! Cause if you do then you'll regret it!!!!" Rick yelled.  
"WILL YOU TWO QUIET THE HELL DOWN!!! I'M TRYIN TO WATCH MY MOVIE!!!!!" Betty yelled. "Rick, go show her, her damn room so she can get her shit out of the middle of the floor."  
"Fine, come on and bring your shit with you," Rick growled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serena's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena entered her room and looked around at it. It was kinda of plain. It had white walls, and tacky tan carpet. She had a Queen sized bed with a plaid comforter on it. There was one window facing the neighbors house, and desk right under it. As she looked around Rick followed her into the room, and shut the door behind him.   
He walked over to Serena and said, "Listen here missy, here's my main rule. Don't mouth back and you'll be safe. You mouth back and you'll regret it. Is that clear?"  
"Yes," Serena said in a shakey voice.  
"Good, now stay in here until I feel like calling you to eat," Rick said getin up. "And remember what I said."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serena's School ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow, I'm hungrey," Serena thought. Rick had never called her to dinner last night so she sat in her room the enitre night. Then Betty came in at like 6 and woke her up and said that she was goin to school today.  
She was wearing dark red halter top, and a pair of flare blue jeans w/ a pair of red and white Vans. (AN: No I'm not obsessed with the color red!) She also had on her sliver hoop earrings on and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
"Lets see, 147, 148, 149.... 150!" She said as she found her locker. "17-35-20," she said to herself as she turned the dial on her combination lock. It didn't open. She tried again, but it still didn't work. "WORK DAMNIT!" She screamed while kicking her locker.  
"My, my, my.... No need to throw a tantrum now," said a vocie.  
Serena turned to look at where the voice was came from and she saw a cute boy about her age with a long chesnut braid that went down to his waist.   
Serena could feel a blush over coming her face, and quickly said, "Ok, if your such a smart ass then you open it!"  
"Ok," the young man said. She moved out of his way and he put her combination in and 'Click' "See, it works."  
"Thanks a lot," Serena mumbled as she rummaged through her locker. It was right before lunch and this was her first time at her locker so she placed all of her books inside.  
"That's all I get? A Thanks?" the boy said in a joking manner.  
"Well, what do you want?!" Serena said throwing her arms up above her head.  
"Well, a name would be kinda nice," he said with a goofy grin on his face.  
Serena just had to laugh at the look on his face. "Fine, my name is Serena, and your name would be????" She said.  
"Serena," he repeated. 'Beautiful name, beautiful face, and beatiful body," he thought to himself. "Well my name would be Duo! Pleased to meet ya Serena!"  
"Well Duo, I'm off to lunch now, so I guess that I'll see ya later," Serena said in a cheerful tone. She was glad that she had a made at least one new friend here. A cute one at that two!  
"Well, I was hopein that I could walk with you to lunch, and maybe you could sit with me and my friends," Duo said with a lil bit of hope in his voice.  
"Alright. Sounds like fun! Lets go!" Serena said.  
And with that they walked to lunch together.  
  
  
I wonder how lunch will turn out.... I'm not sure if I'm gonna make Serena hog out, or what..... hehehehehehehe.... ANYWHO! Thankies for reading! I'll try to get the next chapie out ASAP! Until then CIAO!!!!!! 


	3. Lunch, Study Hall, And A Ride Home

My Hell Hole  
By Potato  
  
I don't own sm or g/w :'(  
  
All right peoples, please don't kill me for what I'm about to do... I was looking  
around FF.net for a decent Duo/Serena story, but I noticed that they're really aren't that  
many off them. Most are usually Heero/Serena and don't get me wrong I like those ones  
too, but I mean there just doesn't seem to be that many Serena and Duo stories out there.  
So, I decided the hell w/ the poll diddy in the earlier chapter, and I just decided to make  
this a Duo/Serena fic. Please don't stop readin cause you don't like the couple!!!!!!! I'll try  
to put out a story w/ Serena/Heero pairing later. I'm sorry to all of u who wanted it to be  
Heero!!!!  
  
One last thing before the story..... *breathes deep* Can someone ANYONE give  
me ideas for my other flic, "Isn't It Kinda Funny" I'm sooooo stuck on it!!!!! So if you like  
just review saying that u have some ideas then PLEASE leave your e-mail addy!  
Thanx!!!!!!! :D Oh and thanx to all of u who reviewed!!!!!!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Duo," Serena chirped, "What would you recommend that I have since I'm  
really hungry!"  
"Well....." Duo said as they stood in line, "Uhhhh..... Seeing as how our school has  
nothing good to eat, then I guess...."  
"Hell Duo will you just tell me what I should get?!" Serena said getting frustrated.  
"Eh, just get whatever looks good to you," Duo replied.  
So after Serena chose a salad w/ plenty of ranch dressing, a nuttybar, a Kiwiberry  
Ruckus Fruitopia, and a chicken sandwich; she followed Duo over to the table he was  
going to sit at. "Serena these are the guys I hang with. That's Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and  
Wufei," Duo said pointing to a four boys. One with messy brown hair, a blonde, one with  
brown hair covering his eye, and one wearing a tight black ponytail.  
"Hi!" Serena said cheerfully, as she set her loaded tray down, then she slid her  
bookbag off her shoulders and sat down.  
'Jez, she eats almost as much as Duo does,' thought Heero as he looked at her tray  
in which was almost overflowing with food.  
"So Serena, how do you like it so far?" Quatre asked her.  
"Ish bin prty goad," Serena said with her mouth full of chicken sandwich. Crumbs  
went everywhere.... (AN: I would be so embarrassed! I don't even like to eat in front of  
guys!!!!!)  
"Oh, um... I see...." Quatre said pushing the rest of his lunch away from him.  
"What classes do you have?  
"Well," Serena started as she sallowed. "I have FACS (AN: that's what its called at  
my school. Its just fancy for Home EC) first hour, LA second, Algebra third, Biology  
fourth, then lunch," she giggled as she shoveled in her salad. "Then I go to PE 5th, History  
6th hour, and Study Hall 7th hour."  
"Oh ok, cool. I think that I have second hour with you!" Quatre said. "Yeah I do,  
because I remember seeing you in there."  
"She has Biology with me," Trowa said.  
"I have FACS with the onna," Wufei mumbled.  
"Um, Wufei don't get me wrong or anything but, you just don't look like the type  
that would take FACS," Serena said sipping on her Fruitopia.  
"It was a mistake on his schedule," Duo said laughing. "He was supposed to be in  
shop with Heero and I, but some how things got messed up and he got put in FACS!"  
"Oh ok. I was wondering why you and that one fat annoying kid are the only two  
boys in there," Serena said as she chomped on the nuttybar.  
Just then the bell rang and Serena went to dump her tray. The lunch lady saw the  
tray and looked at her with a 'I-Think-I'm-Gonna-Be-Sick' look and just told Serena to  
throw the tray away. Heero came up behind her just as she was walking away from  
throwing her tray away. "It looks like we have PE together," he said.  
"Oh goodie! Jez, I hate PE! There's no real point to it!!!!" Serena huffed.  
"Well yeah there is," Heero said. "Its so people who eat as much as you do don't  
get fat."   
"Jez! You don't have to be so mean! For your information I only ate so much  
today just cause I was hungry and that was cause I didn't any dinner last night!"  
"Hn," he grunted then took off for the boys locker room.  
"Ugh," Serena said as she trugged to the locker room. "I hate PE..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Study Hall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Jez, that History teacher was so boring!' Serena thought. 'Oh well, at least I got a  
good nap.'  
"Hey Serena!" Duo said while sitting at a table in lunchroom. (AN: That's where  
Study Hall is)  
"Thank God!" Serena said under her breath. She walked over to where Duo was  
sitting and then the bell rang signaling that it was time to start study hall. Only the teacher  
was asleep so the students just sat there and talked to one another very quietly so as not to  
wake their teacher.  
As Serena and Duo sat there in silence for a few minutes, Duo finally said  
something. "So if you don't mind me askin Serena, why did you move here?"  
Serena looked at him for a moment and then told him the story about how her  
parents died, and how she used to dance and crap.  
"So you live with Betty and Rick huh?" Duo said leaning back in his seat. "Ya  
know if things ever get to..... well ya know.... around there your always welcome to come  
crash at Quatres place. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you statyed with us."  
"What do you mean if things get.... ya know?" Serena questioned.  
"Well Rick is one of the towns drunks and his lil wifie poo sometimes stands out  
on the corner tryin to get some," Duo said as if it wasn't any big thing at all.  
"Wow.... I didn't think that they were like that," Serena said with wide eyes.  
So Duo and Serena went on talking about school and stuff. Then the bell rang and  
Duo walked with Serena to her locker and leaned on the one next to it after he opened   
her locker for her again. "Serena, um... Are you walking home?" Duo asked. 'God, I  
sound like a huge ass.....,' he thought.  
"Yeah, I really don't want to ride the bus home. I rode it to school this morning  
and the lil kids on it scare me," she replied.  
"Oh, well could I give a lift home then?" he asked. 'Please say yes!' he thought to  
himself again.  
"Sure," Serena said. 'Yes!!!!! A ride home with a hottie!!!!!!!!!' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Front Of Serena's House ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena looked at the car window and sighed. 'I really don't want to back in there,'  
she thought.  
They sat there in silence for a moment and then Serena leaned over and kissed Duo  
on the cheek and said, "Thanks for the ride."  
Duo looked at her as a smile crossed his face. "Anytime babe. Do you want me to  
pick you up tomorrow morning too?" he asked.  
"Sure," Serena said while smiling also.  
As she opened the door to get out she turned back to Duo and gave him her cell  
phone number and he gave her his. "Remember what I said about Quatres place," Duo  
reminded.  
"I will," Serena said. Then she got out of the car and shut the door. "Well, time to  
go back to my hell hole," she said quietly. She waved to Duo as he drove away and slowly  
walked up the front steps to her house.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now!!!!! Hope that ya'll enjoyed it! I wonder what will happen  
when Rick sees Serena.... Hmmmm.... I guess I wont know till the next chapter! Until then  
CIAO!!!!! 


	4. Betty the Bitch and Rick the Retard

My Hell Hole  
By Potato  
  
I don't own sm or g/w :'(  
  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I had some writers block, but I got over it w/ the help of Rin NovaSenshi! Thanx bunches!!!!!!!!! W/o her, I prolly wouldnt be typin this right now! Thanx again!!!!! I'd also like to thank all of you who reviwed this flic!!!!!!! Anywho, ON W/ THE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serena's House ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Serena walked into her house she was greeted my a slap in the face. "What the hell were you doing out there with that boy?!" Screamed Betty. "What are you some kind of little slut?!"  
"It was just one small kiss on the cheek! That's it I swear!" Serena said with tears streaming down her face.  
"I don't give a damn what it was! Your still a little slut! OH, you just wait until I tell Rick about this!!!!" Betty yelled. She slaped Serena again and screamed,"Now get your ass upstairs and don't come down until dinner."  
With that Serena ran upstairs, slammed her door shut, and through herself down on to her bed and started to cry. 'Wait, I can't cry,' she thought to herself. 'I have to be storng.' She then got up and dried her eyes and sat down to work on some Biology homework. She sat there doing that for awhile until Betty finally called her down for a dinner which consisted of Hamberger Helper. Serena looked at it in disgust. It looked almost as if someone had decided to hurl on her plate.  
"You'd better eat that, otherwise you won't get anything else to eat tonight and you'll just have to starve," Betty said seeing the look of disgust on Serenas face.  
Serena forced down some of it then went back upstairs to read Romeo and Juliet for LA. About 20 minutes later she heard the door to Ricks truck slam shut and the door to the house then slam. That only meant one thing.... Rick was home and Serena was sure to get it from him.  
"She did what?! Why that lil slut!" Could be heard from anywheere in the house. Then she heard the sound of him coming up the stairs.   
"Stay strong," she whispered to herself. Rick then came into her room and shut the door. Serena was sitting on the bed and looked up at Rick and said, "Do ya need somethin?" She tried to put on a fake smile, but it didn't work to well.  
"Well as a matter of fact I do need something lil missy. I need you to tell me what went on between you and that damn boy that dropped you off after school. What did you two do together?!" He said to Serena with anger in his voice.  
"Nothing happened. I just gave him a little peck on the cheek as a thanks for takin me home. That's all that went on. I swear," Serena said trying not to let any fear enter her voice.  
"Oh so what are you going to do next time he does something like that for you again?! Are you gonna let him fuck you so that way you can be the town whore?!" Rick boomed. "This kind of behavior is not acceptable!!!!!!!!!" With that he slapped her right across the face. He tried to slap her another time. She tried to doge him but she fell on to the floor. "Try to escape your punishment huh?!" Rick roared. He then walked over her to her and kicked her in her stomach. "Worthless piece of shit," he mumbled as he left the room.  
Serena didn't know how long she lay there trying to catch her breath. She finally got up and put on some pajamas and looked at where Rick kicked her. "That's gonna bruise," She said quietly. She then got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ About 12 o'clock ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena woke up to abrupt slam of the front door. She got up and looked out her window and saw that Betty was walking up the street. She then saw that Betty had stopped at the corner and waited. 'There's nothing coming, why doesn't she go?' Serena thought. She then saw that Betty had on a dark red dress that looked as if it were any shorter then her ass would pop out. About after five minutes of watching Betty, she was about to lay down but she then saw a car drive by and pull over to where Betty was standing. After a few seconds which seemed like hours Betty got in the car and they sped off. Serena sat there shocked, to find out what Duo said about Betty standin out on the corner was true. She laid down and tried to fall back asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Jez," Serena thought as she looked at her bruise int the shower. 'Ididn't think that he kicked me that hard.' She then got out of the shower and wrapped her self in a dark green towel and dried her hair. 'I hope Rick doesn't see Duo picking me up this morning,' Serena thought as she slid in to a pair of dark blue, blue jean hip huggers. 'I hope nothing like that ever happens again' She then tied her bright yellow halter top and put on a pair of brown leather sandals. She applied her make up and put her hair up in its usual meatball style and put on a pair of big silver hoop earrings and left the bathroom. She went to her room and got her things for school ready and glanced out her window to see Duo's car parked out in front of her house. She smiled to herself and ran downstairs.   
Right when she ran downstairs, Rick stopped her and said, "Tell anyone about the kind of punishment you got last night and I'll make you very sorry lil lady."  
Serena looked at him with big eyes and nodded. She then bolted out the door and ran to Duo's car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Serena tell Duo about Rick? What will happen on the way to school? Will she snarff out at lunch again???? These questions are so hard, that even I don't know the answer to them, cause I don't know what I'm going to write yet!!!!!!!! Anywho, please review!!!! See ya next chapter. 


	5. A FACS Project and The Creepy Teachers

My Hell Hole  
By Potato  
  
I don't own sm or g/w :'(  
  
  
Hi guys! Sorry its been so long since I've updated! I've been kinda busy and kinda lazy.... I've been in summer school (driveres ed), and on vacation to Michigan. Really i was just too lazy to finish writing this and I knida had some writers block. So anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep ya'll waitin. OH by the way, I'm still lookin w/ my other story "Isn't It Kinda Funny." If you wanna help with it or just take the whole damn stroy then PLEASE give your e-mail in a review or something. Otherwise if no one does then I'll remove the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Duo's Car ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey babe," Duo said cheerfully as Serena slid into his nice black camaro.  
"Hey Duo," she sighed as she sat down and put on her seatbelt.   
Duo looked at Serena for a minute, then started the car. The radio was turned on to some loud rap station, but Duo leaned over and turned it down so he could talk to Serena. "Is something wrong?" He asked glancing at her as he started the boring drive to school.  
"Huh?" Serena said. "Oh nothing. I guess I'm just tired. Ya know stayin up late doin homework and stuff."  
Duo didn't really believe her, but he didn't say anything as they pulled into the school's parking lot. Duo then shut the car off and opened the door and ran over to Serena's side and opened her door for her. Serena gave him a smile and Duo gave her a big goofy grin that almost made Serena crack up laughing, but it insted only made her crack a smile. 'Well at least I made her smile,' Duo thought to himself as they entered the school and went to their lockers. When they got to their lockers Serena stood there as Duo opened her locker for her again because she still couldn't open it herself. While Serena was digging through her locker for her books. Duo took the chance and asked her, "Is something wrong Serena? You just don't seem as happy as you were yesterday."  
Serena looked at Duo, put on a fake smile and said,"Nah, nothings wrong... I'm just..." her voice trailed off as she searched for an excuse. "I'm just not much of a morning person."  
"Ohhhhh," Duo said. He didn't believe her but he decided to keep his mouth shut for once. As he walked her to class he thought to himself. 'I'll just ask the other guys to keep an eye on her while she's in class with them.'  
"So will I meet you at my locker after 4th hour for lunch?" Serena asked.  
Duo got put a silly smile on and said,"You bet! See ya later babe! I gotta haul ass to shop!"  
As Duo ran off to class he found the other g-boys outside the shop room talking about something. Duo went up to them and said his hellos and got his death glare from Heero and his threat from Wufei for calling him Wu-Man. After that he asked them all to keep an on Serena and they agreed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FACS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok class," the teacher started, "Today we will be start our child development unit, and next week I want you all to bring in a baby doll and make it weigh up to 5 pounds and then you will carry your baby with you where ever you go. You are to care for this child as if it were you're own so that means that if you go the mall, then the baby goes too. At the end of the week I'll look at you childern to make sure that they haven't been abused or anything like that. Oh and there will probably be some locker checks to just to see that you dont stuff your child in the locker. If are ever caught at anytime with out your child you will get an automatic zero. Are there any questions? Wufei is there something wrong?"  
Everyone turned to look at a VERY wide eyed Wufei whose jaw looked as if it were about to hit the floor. "N... N... No mam," Wufei stuttered.  
"Alright then," the teacher said. "The rest of the hour will be a study hall for you and I expect to some studying going on." And with that the teacher went over to her computer and began to type.  
It was then that everyone started to get somethin to study out of their book bag to study. For the rest of the hour Serena and Wufei passed a note back and forth. Here's what it said....  
  
  
Serena: whats wrong w/ u? do u not like that baby project??? it sounds kinda fun to me  
Wufei: your only saying that b/c your an onna  
Serena: no im not, just look @ William over there (A/N:thats the fat annyoing kid)  
Wufei: he's only happy about it cause he can prolly hide food in it or use it for sex or something stupid thing like that.  
Serena: Um, Wufei its only a doll not a real kid. how could he have sex w/ it?  
Wufei: i dunno. you can never tell w/ those fat ones.....  
Serena: lol, true true......  
Wufei: soooo.... r u ok??? anythin intresting happen last night @ your house?  
Serena: ummmm nope, y do u ask?  
Wufei: i dunno, i was just wonderin  
Serena: oh well nuttin, i just sat around... ya know the usual  
Wufei: ohhh ok....  
Serena: I think that we should wrap this note up, the bells fixin to ring  
Wufei: ok see ya later  
Serena: yep yep, see ya at lunch :)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ L.A. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, students today we will be listening to one of my personal favorite stories.... Romeo And Juliet on tape!" said an old chunky lady with wide eyes and grey hair.  
One kid raised his hand and the teacher called on him. "Is every story we read one of your favorites, because you say that about every story we read in here."  
The class snickered and the teacher said, "Why yes they are! How did you ever notice?!"  
The kid looked at her as if she was on crack and just shook his head as the teacher put the tape into the tape player and the students got out their books to follow along. Within 15 minutes of the tape the teacher was asleep and all the student started to talk but no so loud as to wake up their teacher.  
"How often does this happen?" Serena asked as she turned around to talk to Quatre who sat behind her.  
"Oh just about everytime we listen to a story on tape which is usually either 2 or 3 times a week," he repiled.  
"Ohhhhhh....." Serena said and then she started to tell him about the baby project and he just laughed.  
"Haha, I can't picture Wufei carrying around a baby for a week. Boy is he ever gonna catch hell from Duo," Quatre laughed.  
"Yea I know," Serena said. As they sat there not saying anything for a while, Serena began to think back to last night when she saw Betty get into that car and when Rick kicked her.  
"SERENA!" Quatre said and got her attention.  
She looked over at him and said, "Sorry I zoned out for a minute. I do that from time to time."  
"Ummm... Sure... Are you okay Serena???? Anything happen last night or this morning?" Quatre asked.  
"Ummmm... nope that I can remember," Serena answered.  
"Oh well ok," Quatre said as he put his LA book away cause the bell was going to ring at any minute and wake the teacher up.  
"Well I'll see ya at lunch," Serena said in a fake cheerful tone.  
"Yea, see ya....." Quatre said as the bell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Algebra ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Today class we are going to work on a worksheet on multiplying and dividing fractions," said a teacher with short brown hair and pants pulled up to her boobs.   
She passed the worksheet out and told the students that it was due the next day first thing. It was then that Serena started to drift off again and think about last night. 'I wonder why Wufei and Quatre kept askin me if anything was wrong. I wonder if they know that Rick did something to me last night? Nah how could they possibly know? Wow this is boring... I don't wanna do this worksheet. Fractions are so stupid. Whoever came up them should be drug out into the street and shot.... Wow, I'm in the mood to dance..... I haven't done that since well... nevermind. What's that ringing noise????????? OMG! THE BELL RANG AND I'M LIKE THE ONLY ONE SITTIN HERE STILL! OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' And with that Serena grabbed her stuff and hauled ass to Biology.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well thats all I feel like typin for tonight. Sorry that it took so long to get this chappie up!!!! THANX TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D So what will happen @ school during the rest of day???? Will she snarff out @ lunch???? How will she do in PE???? And most importantly.... WHAT WILL DUO AND THE REST OF THE GUYS BESIDES QUATRE SAY ABOUT WUFEI AND HIS BABY PROJECT?????? :D  
  
By the way, I got the idea for the baby project from my school cause we really had to fo that..... I named my kid Lump cause it was really ugly and like had all these lumps on its head that was supposed to be hair or somethin. Its also the same w/ my LA teacher only she doesn't fall asleep, but she does say that every damn story we used to read was her favorite..... And yes my old math teacher really did wear her pants up to her boobs. Most of the teachers will prolly be based off one that I've had in the past! 


End file.
